just for you
by animated freak
Summary: hey this is my first fanfic so go easy on me k, anyway sakura is a very shy girl and in love with Syaoran who is always gettin chocolates and letters from her, what will happen when he find out who his admirer is. rr and no flames! finished
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and I think it really crappy but I'm putting it up anyway so enjoy, I think  
  
Dear Syaoran  
  
I love the way you talk the way you walk I love the way you laugh, the way you smile I love the way your hair blows in the wind  
  
'What else do I like bout Syaoran?' Sakura asked her self bitting her pencil. 'I dunno, you tell me,' said Tomoyo, doing her Maths work. 'Everything bout him,' said Sakura hugging her pencil, 'His perfect.' 'That's what you say about every guy you liked,' said Tomoyo lifting up her head. 'But Syaoran is different, his sweet, cute, kind and caring, most of the guys I liked are jerks,' said Sakura. 'Yeah whatever, what are you doing after school?' asked Tomoyo. 'Buy a box of chocolates then give it to him, then maybe go to the bay, what are you doing?' asked Sakura. 'I dunno, I think I'll go to the bay with you,' said Tomoyo. 'Okay,' said Sakura with a smile, 'now help me with the poem.'  
  
- After school  
  
'I wonder what Chocolate I should give him this time?' asked Sakura walking around the Chocolate shop. 'Don't you think he would be like a bit sick of eating just chocolates,' said Tomoyo. 'Yeah, I'll get him candy this time!' said Sakura happily. Tomoyo dropped her head shaking it. Sakura bought the Candy and they walked out and Eriol came to greet them. 'Hey guys,' said Eriol smiling. 'Hey, how come you weren't at school today?' asked Tomoyo. 'I was helping Nakuru, she said I could have the rest of the day off, what that?' asked Eriol pointing to Sakura's bag. 'That's Chocolates for you- know-who, maybe you should get Chocolates for Tomoyo,' said Sakura with a smile. 'Do you want some?' asked Eriol, with a little blush. 'Yeah, okay,' said Tomoyo, blushing. 'Cool, just wait here,' said Eriol and he ran into the store. 'His getting you chocolates, how cute!' said Sakura smiling. 'I wonder what flavour,' said Tomoyo, with her index finger on her cheek, 'I hope it cameral coated Chocolate.' 'You think he'll like the candy?' asked Sakura. 'Duh, if he doesn't you'll know tomorrow morning,' said Tomoyo with a smile. 'Yeah,' said Sakura. Eriol came back out of the store and walked to them. 'So what did you get?' asked Tomoyo excited. 'I'll tell you later k, you're going to the bay right?' asked Eriol. 'Yep,' said Sakura. 'Cool, I'm coming with ya,' said Eriol.  
  
- In front of Syaoran's house  
  
They walked over to Syaoran's house and Sakura said 'Wait here.' She got the note and the candy out and quickly walked to the door placed it on the floor and knocked on the door. She was going to walk to the side of the house but Syaoran had quickly opened the door and Sakura fell into the garden. Syaoran looked down and picked up the Candy and note. He read it and looked around and saw Eriol waiting on the path. He gave Eriol a weird look and asked 'Are you the secret admirer?' 'Huh? Me? Are you stupid?! I'm not gay,' said Eriol waving his arms around. 'Good, did you see who dropped this off?' asked Syaoran. 'Nope, sorry,' said Eriol. 'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow,' said Syaoran. 'Yep, bye,' said Eriol. Syaoran closed the door and Eriol sighed. 'Whoa, that was close,' said Tomoyo coming out from behind the tree. Sakura got up and quickly ran to the path. 'That hurt,' said Sakura brushing all the dirt off her. 'Oh my god, see Syaoran's face after he read the letter and looked at Eriol, that was so cute!' laughed Tomoyo. 'Really? Damn, I missed it,' said Sakura. 'That was so embarrassing,' said Eriol, with his hand over his face and shaking his head. 'Come on, lets go to the bay,' said Sakura with a smile.  
  
At the bay (note: the bay has no boats k)  
  
They all sat down on the bay and watched the water. 'Hey, what happened to the chocolates?' asked Tomoyo. 'Huh? Oh yeah,' said Eriol getting it out of the bag. He opened the box and Tomoyo's face lit up, 'Oh my god, you got my favourite!' 'Yeah, duh,' said Eriol. Tomoyo hugged Eriol, both falling onto the sand. 'Cute!' thought Sakura taking a piece of Chocolate and eating it. 'You're such a sweetie!' said Tomoyo kissing Eriol's checks. 'Hey, it was nothing,' said Eriol blushing. Sakura looked at them imagining it was her and Syaoran, lying on the hot sand with the sun setting, feeding each chocolates (or candy) and then kissing each other after every bite, 'How Romantic,' Sakura thought. 'Hey, aren't you going to eat some?' asked Eriol smiling. 'Yeah,' said Tomoyo reaching over to get one, 'open you mouth,' said Tomoyo holding a Chocolate in front of Eriol's mouth. He opened his mouth and Tomoyo put it in his mouth and he chewed it. She took one for her self and ate it.  
The sun was setting and Eriol and Tomoyo were still lying on the sand feeding each other and Sakura was just watching the water. 'Hey, it's getting late, I better go home, I'll see you tomorrow okay,' said Sakura standing up. 'Do you want me to walk you home,' asked Eriol swallowing the Chocolate Tomoyo just put in his mouth. 'Nah, it's okay, you stay here with Tomoyo,' said Sakura picking up her shoes and bags. 'Okay, see you tomorrow Sakura,' said Tomoyo smiling. 'Yeah, bye,' said Sakura walking away waving. She walked up the little path looking at the flowers on both sides of the path. They always reminded her of Syaoran smiling. She walked onto the bigger foot path and looked at the other couples walking around, holding each others hand, the girls head resting on the guys shoulder looking at a rose he gave to her. Sakura could imagine her and Syaoran doing that romantic stuff. Suddenly Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Li smiling at her and saying, 'You are the most beauty girl I have ever seen.' 'Really?' said Sakura blushing deeply. 'Sakura, Sakura.' said a voice. 'Huh?' said Sakura shaking her head. She looked up to see who it was. 'Huh? Oh, Yukito, hey,' said Sakura, blushing. 'Hey, are you okay Sakura?' asked Yukito, with his hand on her shoulder. 'Yeah, I'm fine,' said Sakura. 'Okay, I was just going to your house, how come you're out at this time?' asked Yukito walking with Sakura. 'I was just down at the bay with a few friends,' said Sakura smiling, 'and it isn't that late.' Yukito smiled, 'so hows your brother been?' 'Fine, but he still annoys me,' said Sakura looking up at Yukito laughing, 'Yeah, big brother's can be annoying.' 'And so can little sister's,' said Touya from behind. 'Huh? Oh Touya, I didn't see you,' said Sakura, with a kinda shocked look. 'Hey Touya, we were just walking to your house,' said Yukito, smiling. 'Yeah, do you wanna have dinner?' asked Touya. 'Yeah sure,' said Yukito.  
  
So how do you like my fanfic, the second chapter is coming up soon k, rr and no flames k, cya 


	2. questions and answers

Hey guys, this is chapter 2, n thank u to the person who gave me my first review! U rok, hahaha, and I'm sorry I can't put them in smaller paragraphs I tried my best k, anyway it's a bit longer then the first and still kinda crappy, remember rr and no flames, I can't take flames lol, jokes, just don't flame me and chapter 3 will but much better k  
  
The next day at school  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were walking to class talking. 'Hey, hurry up, I wanna hear what he says bout the candy!' said Sakura, grabbing Tomoyo arming and dragging her into the class room. They both sat down and waited for Syaoran to run into the class yelling bout the chocolates and Candy. 'Hey Eriol,' said Tomoyo blushing. 'Hey, how are you?' asked Eriol sitting at the table in front of them. 'I'm fine, and you?' replied Tomoyo smiling. 'Yeah, good thanks,' said Eriol taking out his books.  
Syaoran ran into the door yelling 'Hey, oh my god, you know this time she gave me candy, it was really yummy, my mum was wondering where I get all this from, and her letter was pretty good too!' 'How do you know it's a she?!' called out Yamazaki with a smile. Syaoran laughed and said 'Eriol!' 'Huh? What? I told you it's not me,' said Eriol blushing. 'Then why are you blushing?' asked Yamazaki, still smiling. 'Coz it's embarrassing, anyway, I'm with Tomoyo,' he said hugging her. They laughed and Syaoran looked at Sakura smiling and he kinda stopped when she looked at him. 'Huh? Oh great, his always sad I whenever he looks at me!' thought Sakura looking a bit down. 'Kodak moment!' called out Syaoran.  
The teacher was behind him and said 'Syaoran! Sit your ass down!' Syaoran ran to sit next to Eriol and Sakura blush. The teacher walked over to her table and put all her books down and said 'Good morning class.' 'Good morning, Miss,' replied the class. 'Okay today we are going to learn bout...  
  
near the end of the period  
  
Everyone was talking and Sakura was trying to find something else to talk bout beside Syaoran. 'Oh, you know Yukito came over yesterday,' said Sakura. 'Really? Touya must have been happy,' said Tomoyo smiling. 'Yeah he was, Yukito even stay over for dinner, he eats so much,' said Sakura playing around with her pencil. 'I know, and his not even fat! I would love to be like him,' said Tomoyo, day-dreaming bout a chocolate land, biting everything she can see. 'Yeah.' said Sakura, a little bit shocked.  
'Oh hey, do you want to come shopping with me this afternoon?' asked Tomoyo. 'Huh? What bout the. uh. yeah sure,' said Sakura. 'Hey, isn't Eriol supposed to take her out? I mean, you two are always together and Eriol and Tomoyo need some alone time,' said Syaoran facing Sakura winking. 'Huh? Yeah I guess,' said Sakura blushing. 'So you have to take Tomoyo out,' said Syaoran smiling.  
'Huh? What happens if she's shopping for panties, wait. isn't that a good thing,' said Eriol thinking bout it, 'I can just image Tomoyo trying on some bras n undies and asking me if they look good.' Sakura and Syaoran laughed and Tomoyo hit his head, 'Hey, I'm not doing that!' 'What's the different to every other night?' asked Eriol, with a huge smile on his face. 'Whoa,' laughed Syaoran. Tomoyo had a shocked on her face and she slapped Eriol. 'Huh?' said Eriol rubbing his cheek.  
Tomoyo looked other way. 'I'm sorry baby, you know I was only joking around,' said Eriol touching her hand. Tomoyo still starred out the window. 'Hey Tomoyo, since your breaking up with Eriol, can I be yours?' asked Syaoran. Sakura starred at him shocked and so did Tomoyo and Eriol. 'Hey, I was only joking around,' said Syaoran waving his hands, 'Unless, Sakura's jealous,' he said with a huge smile. Sakura blushed bright red and she was to shy to say a word so Tomoyo quickly covered up, 'Why would she be?' 'You take things so seriously, loosen up a bit would ya,' said Syaoran smiling. 'Hey, the period has finish, get your stinky butts to your next class,' said the teacher, looking at her nails with her feet on the table.  
  
during lunch time  
  
Sakura was sitting with Tomoyo then Eriol came with the lunch. 'Hey guys,' said Eriol giving them what they ordered. Sakura opened her lunch and said 'Syaoran is pretty cool.' 'Yep,' said Eriol taking a bite from his sandwich. 'His very funny,' said Sakura looking up at the sky. 'Yeah,' said Tomoyo opening her can of coke. 'And very cute,' said Sakura. 'Yep,' said Eriol, not knowing what he just said. Tomoyo spit out her drink laughing. 'Are you okay?' asked Eriol. 'Yeah,' laughed Tomoyo. 'What's so funny?' asked Eriol. 'You just agreed with Sakura that Syaoran is cute,' said Tomoyo smiling. 'Well he is, isn't he?' said Eriol taking a bite from his sandwich. 'Are you gay?' asked Tomoyo shocked. 'From a girl's point of view,' said Eriol sallowing his food. 'Oh.' said Tomoyo.  
'Hey, Eriol, could you ask his bout the Chocolates and letters, like if he likes it and stuff like that, please?' asked Sakura. 'Huh? Why?' asked Eriol, 'So I know if he likes it or not, please Eriol,' begged Sakura. 'He already thinks I'm the one sending him the letters and Chocolates, I can't do it,' said Eriol taking another bite from his sandwich. 'Please, his only joking, please, remember all those things I have done for you, please just do this one thing,' begged Sakura on her knees. 'Fine, just get up,' said Eriol with a little blush. 'Thank you so much,' said Sakura hugging Eriol. 'It's okay,' said Eriol patting her back.  
  
during class  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting down continuing with their pictures for visual arts. Syaoran was with Eriol and Yamazaki talking and laughing near by. 'Wow, I can't believe Eriol is actually going shopping with me,' said Tomoyo smiling. 'I know, thanks to Syaoran,' said Sakura. Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled at her and went back laughing with his friends. Sakura felt like melting into her chair and that reminded her of the chocolates. 'Huh? When is Eriol going to ask?' said Sakura. 'Soon, hopefully,' said Tomoyo, trying to draw the leaves on the tree right.  
'What were you going to buy at the shops anyway?' asked Sakura, trying the draw the waterfall biting her tongue which was sticking out. 'I was going to buy my mum birthday present, it's on Sunday but I don't want to wait the last minute again,' said Tomoyo looking at what she drew. 'Really, you're a really great daughter,' said Sakura smiling. 'I guess, she wants to invite Eriol over for Dinner on her birthday, so I guess it means a lot to her,' said Tomoyo. Sakura smiled and Tomoyo quickly said 'Huh? I'm so sorry, I just forgot, sorry.' 'Huh? What are you talking bout?' asked Sakura. 'Your. mum, I just forgot, I am so sorry,' said Tomoyo. 'Hey, its okay, that was a long time ago,' said Sakura smiling. Tomoyo looked down and said in the kinda sad tone 'Okay.'  
They continued doing their work and Sakura over heard Eriol talking bout the Chocolates. 'Oh my god, Tomoyo, his asking,' said Sakura. 'Yeah, finally,' said Tomoyo. 'What do you think bout the Chocolates?' asked Eriol. 'Chocolates? She gave me Candy yesterday, but I kinda prefer the Chocolates but Candy's good too,' said Syaoran smiling. 'How bout the letters?' asked Yamazaki, 'Are they good?' 'Some of them are really sweet,' said Syaoran blushing. 'How bout the rest?' asked Yamazaki, drawing the clouds. 'They're good too,' said Syaoran. 'Why don't you leave her a letter at the door before you go inside the house,' said Yamazaki. 'You think I should?' asked Syaoran blushing. 'Yeah, that way you get to know her better,' said Eriol, looking at bit at Sakura and Tomoyo laughing. 'Maybe I'll do that,' said Syaoran smiling.  
  
After school  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol met. 'Hey, what did you get from Syaoran?' asked Sakura walking out the gate with them. 'He said he like the Chocolates better but candy is good too and said that the letter were really sweet,' said Eriol holding Tomoyo's hand. 'Anything else?' asked Sakura happily. Eriol was remembering bout was Syaoran said, that he would leave a letter for Sakura, 'Nope,' he lied. 'Okay,' said Sakura happily. They walked out the gate and Sakura was surprised to see Touya waiting in the car for Sakura. 'Bye guys,' said Sakura waving and walking to the car. 'Bye,' said Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
So how did you like it? Please rr, and no flames, chapter 3 is coming up so just hold on k bye 


	3. on the bay

Hey guys, this is my third chapter, it okay, but I still think it's crappy and yeah, rr and no flames k, read n enjoy  
  
the next day at school  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were in class talking again. 'How was yesterday?' asked Sakura smiling. 'Yeah, it was really good, although Eriol wanted to see the panties,' said Tomoyo. 'Did you get him one?' asked Sakura smiling. Suddenly Syaoran burst into the door and said very loud, 'Oh my god! She didn't come yesterday!' 'Huh?' said Sakura shocked, 'Oh shit, I forgot!' 'Haha, really?' laughed Yamazaki. 'Yeah, what a bummer,' said Syaoran sitting down next to Eriol. 'She actually forgot, maybe she doesn't like you anymore,' said Eriol. 'Huh? No way! You think?' asked Syaoran thinking bout it. 'Maybe she was busy,' said Tomoyo, covering up. 'You were busy with Eriol, maybe it's you,' said Syaoran with a cheeky smile. 'Why do you always accuse my girl for? Do you like her or something?' asked Eriol. 'What? No, she's yours,' said Syaoran. 'Yeah, and you better remember that,' said Eriol, giving Syaoran a dirty look. 'Hey, I swear I was only joking,' said Syaoran a bit scared. 'Yeah I know,' said Eriol smiling. 'Wait! Tomoyo was busy with you, so maybe you forgot!' said Syaoran thinking bout it.  
Sakura fell out of her chair, Eriol put his head down and Tomoyo just smiled. 'Hey, are you okay?' asked Syaoran looking at Sakura. 'Huh? Yeah, I'm fine,' she said trying not to look up, she was so embarrassed. Syaoran put his hand out and Sakura blush and took it, he helped her up and she thanked him. 'Hey no problem, what are you doing this afternoon?' asked Syaoran. 'Oh my god, his actually talking to me! Hurry up and Answer!' 'I'm going to the bay,' said Sakura blushing. 'Really?' asked Syaoran. 'Yeah, Tomoyo and I are going with her,' said Eriol smiling. 'And this time we are going for a swim!' said Tomoyo Happily. 'Oh, coz before you had your period,' said Syaoran smiling.  
Eriol laughed and Tomoyo hit Syaoran's head. 'Ouch, I was only kidding,' said Syaoran rubbing his head. 'You shouldn't talk bout those things,' said Tomoyo going red. 'I'm sorry,' said Syaoran, 'Hey, can I come with you?' 'Yeah sure,' said Eriol blushing. 'Is this okay with you guys,' asked Syaoran looking at Tomoyo and Sakura. 'Yeah,' said both of them, Sakura rather happy. 'Cool, you guys can come pick me up from my house okay,' said Syaoran smiling. 'Syaoran and Eriol!!! Turn around!' yelled the teacher. They both quickly turned around and were listing to the teacher.  
  
After school  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol walked to the shops and went to the Chocolate Shop. 'I should get him two, since I forgot bout yesterday,' said Sakura looking around. 'Yeah maybe,' said Eriol very happy. Sakura bought two boxes and walked out the shop. 'This is going to be great,' said Eriol hugging Sakura and Tomoyo walking, 'My two favourite girls and my best man all going out!' 'Maybe we should make a double date, me and Eriol and Sakura with Syaoran,' said Tomoyo smiling. 'What? No!' said Sakura. 'Hey, it's your first date, come on,' said Eriol smiling his head off. 'No way, I'm not doing it,' said Sakura Crossing her arms and looking the other way. 'Okay, fine,' said Tomoyo. Sakura smiled back at them.  
  
near Syaoran's house  
  
Sakura got the chocolate and Candy out of the bag and stuck the note on. 'We'll be waiting here for you okay,' said Tomoyo winking. Sakura nodded and walked up the path. She placed the boxes on the floor and saw an envelope that read on the front:  
  
To my admirer  
  
Sakura picked it up and put it in her pocket and knocked on the door. She was bout to walk away but Syaoran opened the door. 'Huh? Sakura?' he said, he looked down and saw the boxes and blushed, 'Are you the admirer?' Sakura blushed shocked and looked down and thought 'Oh my god, he knows, what am I going to say!' She looked at her bag with all her beach things in and quickly said a little bit quiet, 'No. I'm here to pick you up. to go to the bay.' Tomoyo and Eriol stared at them wondering what would happen. 'Oh yeah,' said Syaoran smiling. He quickly ran inside and got his bag and went back to the door, and closed it. 'How bout the boxes?' asked Sakura blushing. Syaoran picked them up and said 'We can eat them at the bay.' Sakura smiled and they walked to the path where Tomoyo and Eriol were. 'Hey Eriol,' said Syaoran. They started walking and Tomoyo and Sakura were both behind them. Sakura was still blushing. 'That was so close,' said Tomoyo looking at Sakura, going even redder. Sakura took a big breath and said 'Yeah, I know.'  
  
At the bay  
  
They arrived at the bay. 'Yeah! We're here!' said Syaoran dropping his bags and stretching his arms up. 'Yeah,' said Eriol smiling. 'So what are we waiting for?' asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each smiled, they nodded and they both said 'GO!' They both quickly took of their clothes (their swimmer's were underneath there clothes okay) and Eriol and Syaoran just starred a bit shocked, and Syaoran looked a bit flushed. After they finished they both ran into the water and tried to swim up to the big rock, but for both of them it was kinda far, they weren't really strong swimmers. Sakura had stopped before Tomoyo and when she got up Tomoyo said to Sakura, 'I beat you! Yeah, in your face!' Sakura laughed and turned around to the sand. 'Hey guys hurry up and get in!' She called to them. They looked at each other and quickly took of their clothes (well Eriol did, Syaoran already had his stuff on, he just took off his shirt). Syaoran said 'Sakura is more open in the water.' 'Yep, she loves it, nothing can ever make her hate the water,' said Eriol smiling. 'Whoa,' said Syaoran looking at her playing around with Tomoyo, blushing. 'Hey, come on,' said Eriol tapping his arm. They both raced each to the water.  
'Finally guys,' said Sakura smiling. Syaoran blush and Sakura asked 'You're red, are you hot?' 'Huh? Yeah, a bit,' said Syaoran still blushing. 'I know what will cool you down,' said Sakura smiling. 'What?' asked Syaoran with a cheeky smile. 'This!' said Sakura splashing water on him. Syaoran laughed and tried to get her. 'Wow, they getting along well,' said Tomoyo smiling. 'Yeah, Sakura must be happy,' said Eriol. He looked at Tomoyo and started kissing her cheek and she was laughing and started splashing water on him.  
'You splash like a girl!' said Syaoran smiling, still wetting her. 'I am a girl!' said Sakura Happily. 'Then a baby!' said Syaoran laughing. 'Hey, I'm not a baby,' said Sakura. Syaoran went down and grabbed her legs and pulled it. Sakura went into the water and popped up again. 'Syaoran!' said Sakura smiling. Syaoran started swimming to the rock and Sakura swam after him. Tomoyo and Eriol were still playing around, Eriol trying to kiss Tomoyo's cheek and Tomoyo splashing him.  
Syaoran climbed on to the rock and laughed at Sakura attempts to try to climb up the rock. 'Are you going to help?' asked Sakura, slipping again. Syaoran laugh and put his hand out. Tomoyo and Eriol stopped what they were doing and watched them. Sakura took his hand and pulled him in the water, but he kinda landed on her. When they both got up they were rather close, they both starred at each blushing. 'His. his so cute,' thought Sakura going redder. 'Her. her eyes are so. so beautiful,' thought Syaoran, slowly lifting up his hand, wanting to lightly touch her face and slowly touch her soft lips with his. Eriol and Tomoyo was surprised that he was slowly lifting his hand up, his hand was only near her elbow and then Eriol called out to them, 'Hey guys, come down over here!' They both looked at him and said 'Yeah coming.'  
They both swam to him and Syaoran said Smiling, 'You're hardly wet,' then he pushed Eriol under and let go. 'Now it's your turn!' said Eriol dunking Syaoran in the water laughing. Sakura looked at them smiling. 'Hey, Sakura and I are going to the rock okay,' said Tomoyo. 'Yep,' said both of them and they continued playing. Sakura and Tomoyo Swam to the rock and climbed up. It took a while. They climbed to the top and sat down. 'The water looked so beautiful when it sparkles,' said Sakura smiling. 'Yeah, I know,' said Tomoyo looking out. 'Hey, you wanna ask Syaoran if we can eat the chocolates now?' asked Sakura, with a little blush. 'Yeah, I'm hungry,' said Tomoyo smiling. Sakura smiled back got up and Tomoyo quickly said 'That was pretty close.' 'Huh? What was?' asked Sakura looking down at Tomoyo. 'You and Syaoran, just a few minutes ago,' said Tomoyo. 'Yeah, I know,' said Sakura looking out to see with a smile on her face. 'I reckon that was really cool, and cute,' said Tomoyo smiling. 'I guess, but it's not going to happen again,' said Sakura smiling. 'How can you be so sure bout that?' asked Tomoyo. 'I dunno, come, let's get some chocolate!' said Sakura Happily.  
She jumped into the water followed by Tomoyo and they both swam to the boys. 'Hey, Can we have some Chocolate?' asked Tomoyo. 'Huh? Yeah sure, help your selves,' said Syaoran. Sakura and Tomoyo walked to the send and sat down and opened the box. 'I can't believe I'm actually eating the Chocolates I gave to Syaoran, you know, I've always dream that the only time I would be eat the chocolates I gave to him was when he found out it was me and said that he loved me,' said Sakura stuffing her face. 'Really? Whoa, this taste nice,' said Tomoyo, mouth filled with Chocolate. 'Yeah I know,' said Sakura swallowing it.  
Eriol and Syaoran got out of the water and walked to them. Eriol sat down next to Tomoyo and Tomoyo said 'Try this,' and she fed him a chocolate. 'Yum,' said Eriol kissing Tomoyo cheeks. Sakura and Syaoran felt a bit uncomfortable. Tomoyo rolled onto Eriol and they started kissing each other on the cheeks and feeding each other Chocolate. Syaoran turned to Sakura and said 'You're all quiet.' 'Yeah, sorry,' said Sakura looking at the sand. 'Are you really shy?' asked Syaoran. Sakura nodded. 'Hey, you don't have to be shy around me!' said Syaoran smiling. Sakura looked up and smiled, 'do you want a chocolate?' 'Yeah, sure,' said Syaoran.  
Sakura handed him the box and asked 'What do you think of the girl?' 'Huh? What girl?' asked Syaoran chewing the chocolate. 'The girl who sends you the chocolates, do you like her?' asked Sakura blushing. Syaoran laughed, 'I don't even know who she is, so how can I like her? But the only thing I like bout her is her great choice in Chocolates.' Sakura smiled and said 'I'm going for another swim, you wanna come?' 'Yeah sure,' said Syaoran. 'Hey!' said Eriol, suddenly stopping, 'Wait for me!' Eriol go up and Chased Syaoran into the water. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and said 'Sorry bout.' 'Why are we just sitting here? We can't let them have all the fun!' said Tomoyo. They both ran into the water  
  
around 6 pm  
  
They all got out and got dress (there was like a cave thingy near by where Sakura and Tomoyo got dressed) 'Bye guys,' said Sakura walking away. 'Yeah, I got to go too,' said Syaoran just bout to leave but Tomoyo said 'Hey guys, do you wanna go to the shop tomorrow for lunch, it can like a double date.' Sakura was shaking her head but Syaoran didn't see her and said 'Yeah, sure, unless Sakura doesn't want to.' He turned around and Sakura quickly acted all innocent and said 'Sure, sounds like fun.' 'Then it's a date!' said Eriol smiling. Syaoran smiled and said 'Yeah, but that doesn't make us an item okay.' 'Yep,' said Tomoyo smiling. 'I'll see you tomorrow then,' said Sakura. 'Yeah, meet us at the movies around 11:30 k,' said Tomoyo winking. 'No problem,' said Sakura, 'Bye.'  
  
At Sakura's house  
  
Sakura burst into the house and ran up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door. She took out the note and jumped onto her bed laying there. She opened it up and read it:  
  
To my admirer  
  
Hey there, it's Syaoran, I really like the chocolates You're giving me, you have great taste, but I want to know who you are or some things bout you, so what's your name? hope you hear from you soon  
  
Syaoran  
  
Sakura hugged the paper in bliss, 'Oh Syaoran, you're such a sweetie,' she thought lying there starring at the ceiling.  
  
So how did you like it? Was it good or shitty? Anyway chapter 4 is coming very soon okay, and I also wanted to thank dark angel max x5-452, for proof reading it, hahaha, you dunno how many mistakes I have done, hahaha, and cherry sk8er who introduced this site to me, anyway, byes 


	4. a date gone wrong?

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I can't believe I'm up to my fourth chapter, it's so cool, and thanks for your reviews and your support, anyway, I think this is pretty good, rr and no flames.  
  
To my dearest Syaoran  
  
I knew you would love the Chocolates, any way I can't tell you my name coz you'll know who I am, then I wouldn't be a secret admirer would I? But if you want you can ask me any other question and I'll see if I can answer it?  
  
Lots of love from your secret admirer  
  
It was a nice sunny Saturday morning and Sakura had just woke up, She rubbed her wearily eyes and then stretched her arms and slowly got out of bed. She opened her curtains to let the sun shine in her room. 'What time is it?' thought Sakura, listening to the birds. On her clock it was 10:30. 'Ah shit!' said Sakura running to her wardrobe, panicking bout what she should wear. 'Oh my god!' said Sakura running around everywhere, she took her clothes and brought them to the shower. She brushed her teeth and had a quick shower. She got dressed and brushed her hair.  
She walked down stairs to looked in the fridge to find something to eat, but she was afraid she would spew on poor Syaoran but then she'll be really hungry and eat everything in the shop but she thought 'Isn't Syaoran gonna pay? Then I can eat all I want! Wait, then I'll be wasting his money, I'll just a have a big dinner.' She sighed and was bout to walk to living room when she heard a knock on the door. She walked to the door and slowly opened it. 'Huh? Syaoran?' she said shocked. 'Yeah, nice to see you too,' said Syaoran smiling, 'Oh, sorry bout that, I wasn't expecting you to come here,' said Sakura blushing. 'Really? Whoa, you're the first,' said Syaoran. 'Oh,' said Sakura looking down. 'Hey, it's not a bad thing, to me it's a good thing,' said Syaoran. 'So you're saying you didn't want to come,' asked Sakura. 'What? No! It's not that, it's just your not to demanding,' said Syaoran smiling. Sakura starred at him wondering if he was okay. Syaoran blush and quickly said, 'Well, come on.' 'Huh? Oh sorry,' said Sakura closing the door behind her. Syaoran put his arm out and Sakura smiled and linked her arms and they both walked to the bus stop.  
Tomoyo and Eriol were both nearby spying on them; Tomoyo had taken a few pictures. 'Wow, they look like such a cute couple,' said Tomoyo, taking another picture. 'Yeah, come on, we have to catch the bus,' said Eriol. They both got out of the bush and went to the bus stop, the one before Syaoran and Sakura was. They both hopped on to the bus and sat at the back and pretended to read the newspaper, so Sakura and Syaoran wouldn't see them.  
The bus went to Syaoran's stop and they both went on, the bus was nearly empty, there was only like 3 other people there. 'Hey, Sakura, since we get Tuesday and Wednesday off and I'm going to my Grandpa's place, I was wondering if you would like to come, I. I'm asking Eriol and Tomoyo to come to,' said Syaoran blushing. 'Huh? I dunno, I'll ask my dad, k,' said Sakura winking. Syaoran smiled back and they started talking bout other stuff.  
'Man, I wish I could hear what those two are saying,' said Tomoyo. 'Maybe we should sit a bit closer,' said Eriol, starring at them laughing. 'Nah, besides, if Syaoran said anything important, she would call me when she gets home and tell me everything,' said Tomoyo smiling. 'That's good for you, but Syaoran won't even tell me anything,' said Eriol, with a sigh. 'Don't worry, if anything important happened, I'll tell you okay,' said Tomoyo. 'Yep,' said Eriol smiling.  
They arrived at the shop (this shop is different to the other one, coz this one is bigger and the other is smaller with only like 10 shops) and Syaoran and Sakura got off followed by Tomoyo and Eriol who chucked the paper in the bin. They walked into the shops and to the movies where they sat down on a chair. Tomoyo and Eriol were still spying on them. Sakura was laughing then she said 'Hey look, it's Eriol and Tomoyo!' Tomoyo and Eriol jumped and Sakura and Syaoran ran to them and Sakura asked, 'So when did you get here?' 'Huh? We just came here,' said Tomoyo, with a sweat drop. 'Oh, I thought you guys were here like 2 hours ago,' said Syaoran smiling. 'Uh. yeah. anyway, lets go get lunch,' said Eriol, smiling. 'Yeah, so what's for lunch anyway?' asked Sakura happily. 'Oh yeah. I still haven't figured that out yet,' said Tomoyo, rubbing the back of her head. 'I heard there's a new restaurant opening up stairs,' said Syaoran. 'But aren't restaurants a bit expensive,' said Eriol. 'Oh yeah,' said Syaoran dropping his head. 'Hey, don't worry bout it,' said Sakura patting his back, 'we can just go to the coffee lounge.' 'Oh yeah, great idea,' said Tomoyo smiling. Sakura smiled back and Syaoran put his head back up and said 'Sakura is always so smart.' Sakura smiled at him and they walked outside to the coffee lounge.  
The coffee lounge was kinda like a restaurant but a bit small and cheaper, you could order milkshakes, ice chocolate and coffee, cakes and they also sell chips, sandwiches, chicken, spaghetti and a whole lot of stuff.  
Anyway, they entered and sat down next to the window, on one of those cushion sofa sorta things. 'So what are you going to get?' asked Tomoyo looking at the menu the man just gave them. 'I know I'm getting the chicken and chips, with coke,' said Sakura smiling. 'Okay, I'll get the Spaghetti and Sprite, what are you getting?' asked Syaoran still looking at the menu. 'I think I'll have a beef burger with Fanta thanks,' said Eriol smiling. 'And I'll have a slice of chocolate cakes and an Iced Chocolate,' said Tomoyo, very happy. 'Yep, thanks for your order,' said the man, making notes then he walked away. 'I can't wait to eat!' said Sakura happily. 'Yeah, and the service here is very quick,' said Tomoyo smiling.  
'Oh yeah, that reminds me, on Tuesday and Wednesday, I'm going to my grandpa's place, and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with me?' asked Syaoran. 'Your grandpa! The really funny one!?!' asked Eriol. 'Yep,' said Syaoran smiling. 'I'm going for sure!' said Eriol Happily. 'I guess I could come, my mum is very busy, so I'm sure she'll let me, what bout you Sakura?' asked Tomoyo, looking at Sakura. 'I. I dunno,' said Sakura looking down. 'You have you go Sakura,' said Eriol, 'It won't be the same without you.' 'I know, but it's my dad, I have to ask him first,' said Sakura. 'Hey, it's okay you know, no pressure,' said Syaoran. Sakura smiled at him and the guy came with their food.  
'Yummy!' said Eriol happily. The man walked away and they all started eating. 'Oh man, that smells nice,' said Sakura looking at Syaoran's food. 'Huh? You haven't tasted it?' asked Syaoran with his mouth full. 'Nope, I just love the chicken and chips,' said Sakura smiling. 'Oh, do you want to try?' asked Syaoran. Sakura's face lit up, 'Really?' 'Yeah,' said Syaoran. Sakura picked up her fork and collected a bit of the Spaghetti and Tomoyo took a picture. 'Huh?' said Sakura, dropping the food on Syaoran's pants. 'Oh my god, I am so sorry, let me clean I up,' said Sakura, quickly getting a tissue, Syaoran had a shocked looked and then Sakura started wiping his pants and he had a funny expression on his face and Tomoyo took another picture. 'Sakura, Sakura, you can stop,' Syaoran said. Sakura started to rub a bit harder and his expression on his face was funnier then the last one. 'Okay okay, you can stop now,' said Syaoran quickly lifting up her hand. She lifted up her head and starred into his eyes. Both leaning closer to each other, Sakura put her hand on the edge of the seat, and in her hand was the tissue so she slipped and her head hit his balls, and he had kicked his legged up knocking the drink off the table on to Tomoyo, She had an angry look on her face and picked up Syaoran's drink and threw it on him. Sakura got back up and looked at Eriol smiling at her. He lifted up his burger and rubbed it in her face. When he finished Sakura threw the drink at him, coz she didn't want to spoil her chips and Chicken.  
After they all had wasted their food on throwing it on each other then man came and asked 'Are you guys okay?' They all stopped and saw everyone looking at them. 'Yeah, could you take a picture?' said Tomoyo handing him her camera. He took and picture and Tomoyo thanks him and said 'We better get going.' Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's hand and all of them ran outside. When they were outside they started laughing. 'That was mad!' said Syaoran still laughing. 'Yeah, I feel sorry for the guy who has to clean all the stuff up,' said Sakura. 'Hey, make copies of the photos,' said Eriol laughing. Tomoyo nodded and they started to walk the bus stop. Sakura was walking next to Syaoran in front of Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura had lightly touched Syaoran's hand and he held it, they both looked down at it and smiled at each other. 'Oh my god, look at that,' said Tomoyo quietly, pointing to their hands. Tomoyo got out her camera and said 'Hey guys.' They both turned there head still holding hands and Tomoyo took a picture. 'Cute,' she said quickly putting it back in her bag. 'Huh? Tomoyo,' said Sakura angrily, letting go. 'Sorry, but it was so cute, I just had to take a picture,' said Tomoyo smiling. 'Are you sure you guys aren't a couple?' asked Eriol. They both blushed and said together, 'Yes!'  
  
Later on when everyone had gone home.  
  
Sakura had quickly went down to the shop to buy the candy has she always did and went home happily thinking bout what happened today, 'I was so close to be giving Syaoran a blowjob, what the hell am I thinking, I squashed his balls, poor guy.'  
  
This is the end of Chapter 4, kinda boring, but still good, chapter 5 coming up soon, remember rr and no flames. 


	5. a night at grandpa's

Hey guys, omg, thanks for the reviews, you guys rock, you made me so happy, n sorry if you have a problem with the paragraphs, sorry, and I'm so sorry it took so long, I just started year 9 and I have so much homework to do, the only time I get free is the weekends, well Saturday, sorry guys and also, this chapter is really really long, so sorry bout that too.  
  
Monday morning  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were walking to class, and sat in their usual seat. Because yesterday was Sunday Syaoran never ran into the class raving bout the chocolates because she never gave it to him on Sundays. 'Saturday was so cool,' said Sakura happily, gazing at the door, waiting for Syaoran to walk in. 'Yeah, but I feel sorry for the guy who had to clean it up, maybe we should have helped,' said Tomoyo, looking out the window. 'Uh... yeah... I had come back and helped him clean,' said Sakura. 'Really, Whoa, his lucky then,' said Tomoyo, smiling. 'Yeah, I guess,' said Sakura. Syaoran had walked into the door and Sakura started to blush.  
  
He and Eriol sat in front of Sakura and Tomoyo as normal. 'Hey guys,' said Eriol smiling. 'Did you ask your dad?' asked Syaoran sitting down. 'Yeah, he said I could go, coz he was going there anyway,' said Sakura blushing. 'Cool!' said Syaoran smiling, 'My grandpa really wanted to meet you.' 'So you were talking to him bout Sakura,' said Eriol smiling. 'Huh? What, no...' said Syaoran blushing, 'I meant all of you.' 'Yeah sure,' said Eriol, with a cheeky smile. 'Anyway, I'm sure it's going to be fun,' said Syaoran trying to change the subject.  
  
Suddenly their teacher came into the door crying. 'What happened Miss?' asked Naoko standing up. 'My boyfriend dumped me, whaaaaa-haaaaa,' cried the teacher. 'Bout time too,' joked Yamazaki. The teacher cried louder and Chiharu hit Yamazaki cross the head, 'That's mean!' 'I was only joking around,' said Yamazaki rubbing his head. 'Well no-one is laughing!' yelled Chiharu. Rita was trying to calm the teacher down while the whole class was talking. 'The teachers at our school are Psycho,' said Tomoyo looking at the teacher bawling her eyes out. 'We have one that screams her head off, one that swears, which is a good thing might I add, and we have a teacher that cries every lesson,' said Eriol. 'I know, maybe their Aliens,' suggested Syaoran. 'Maybe that's just who they are,' said Sakura. 'Yeah, that too,' agreed Syaoran.  
  
I'm going to skip to Tuesday coz I dunno what else to write  
  
It was Tuesday morning and Sakura's Alarm clock had woke her up. She ran out of bed, her clothes all ready, sitting on her desk. Before she had a shower she woke up her dad, 'Come on dad! Wake up! I don't want to be late, and we have to pick up Tomoyo has well!' Fujitaka opened his eyes and said 'Yeah, yeah, I know.' Sakura ran out of her room into the bathroom and had a shower and brushed her teeth.  
  
She was so excited bout to today, she had packed her things right after her father said yes. After she went down stairs and started to cook breakfast. Her father came downstairs all ready with the bags, 'That's smells good!' 'Yep, here you go,' said Sakura putting down a plate of pancakes on the table in front of her father. 'Thank you Sakura,' he said smiling. 'No problem, now hurry up!' said Sakura. 'Yes ma'am,' he said in a sad tone. She put his plate on the table and he cut himself a piece and ate it. 'Hey, I said Hurry!' said Sakura. 'I just want to enjoy my breakfast,' said Fujitaka. 'Sorry father, but please be quick,' said Sakura. She took his bag and put it in the back of their car.  
  
Touya wasn't going with them, he was going to spend the night at Yukito's house (I wonder what will happen there, wink wink, nudge nudge) and plus he had heaps of work to do, and said that next time he'll come.  
  
Anyway, Sakura was waiting in the car beeping the horn. Fujitaka came running and said 'Okay okay, I'm here.' 'Sorry dad, but I'm really excited bout this,' said Sakura smiling. 'Yeah, I can tell,' said Fujitaka starting up the car then they drove to Tomoyo's mansion. Tomoyo was waiting outside the gate with her mum. 'Oh look, their here,' said Tomoyo happily. Sakura got out and helped Tomoyo put her bags at the back. 'You know, we'll only be there for a night, not a week,' said Sakura. 'Yeah I know, but my mother packed me heaps of stuff, she said "you never know what the weather is like over there" parent's these days,' said Tomoyo shaking her head.  
  
'Bout time you came, Fujitaka, we have been waiting out here for ages,' complained Sonomi. 'Yeah right, you probably just came,' said Fujitaka. 'Uh... true...,' said Sonomi, 'But we were waiting inside for along time, anyway, make sure nothing happens to my baby girl.' 'Mum! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself,' said Tomoyo, going into the car. 'I know you can, sweetie,' said Sonomi, covering Tomoyo in kisses. 'Mum! You're embarrassing me!' said Tomoyo pushing her mum away. 'It's only Sakura and him,' said Sonomi. 'But it's embarrassing,' said Tomoyo crossing her arms. 'I'm sorry, honey, I'll see you tomorrow morning, take care,' said Sonomi, waving, watching the car drive away. She swiped her eyes with a tissue that was in her hand.  
  
'So where are we going, anyway?' asked Sakura smiling. Tomoyo Dropped her head and Fujitaka had a shocked looked on his face, he was thinking 'She was hassling me and she doesn't know were we are going, haha, she's just like her mother, ah sweet Nadeshiko...' 'You don't know where we are going?' asked Tomoyo. 'Nope,' said Sakura still smiling. 'You'll see when we get there,' said Fujtaka, smiling. 'Okay, whatever dad,' said Sakura. Sakura and Tomoyo starred out the window, it was pretty boring coz they were on the high way so they just fell asleep the whole way.  
  
At the place, hahaha, I can't think of a name  
  
Fujitaka woke both of them up. 'Hey, we're here.' 'Huh?' said Sakura opening her eyes, 'Wow, This place is nice!' said Sakura running out of the car, 'I yeah, I know,' said Tomoyo, walking over to the boot. 'This is the place you're staying at; if you want me just call me, I'll be at an old friends house,' said Fujitaka, giving them their luggage. 'Yeah, thanks dad,' said Sakura kissing his cheek. 'You have a good time honey,' said Fujitaka. Sakura helped Tomoyo carry her luggage. They both knocked on the door and Syaoran Answered, 'You came!' said Syaoran happily. He took some of Sakura and Tomoyo's bag and brought them to the living room.  
  
Tomoyo saw Eriol laughing with Syaoran's Grandpa. 'Grandpa, this is Tomoyo,' said Syaoran. 'Nice to meet you,' said Syaoran's Grandpa, shaking Tomoyo's hand, 'you too.' 'And this is Sakura,' said Syaoran smiling. 'So you're the charming girl Syaoran's been talking bout,' said Syaoran's Grandpa. Sakura and Syaoran blushed and Sakura, shock his hand and said 'I dunno bout charming.' Grandpa laughed, 'I'm Kenneth, but you can call me Grandpa. Syaoran, can you please show them their room while I cook lunch.' 'Yeah, sure,' said Syaoran, picking up some of the luggage.  
  
'This is your room, it pretty big and you go a great view,' said Syaoran dropping the bag. Eriol hugged Tomoyo and said 'I've missed you so much!' 'It's only been like, less then a day Eriol,' said Tomoyo smiling and rocking side to side in Eriol arms. 'But because I was going to spend time with you here,' said Eriol, smiling. 'So does that mean, you don't think bout me during the weekends?' asked Tomoyo suddenly stopping. Eriol let go and said 'No, it's just I've been waiting so long for you to come.' Sakura and Syaoran watched Tomoyo and Eriol fighting. 'Syaoran,' called Grandpa. Syaoran and Sakura walked to the Stairs and looked down at Grandpa. 'Syaoran, could you go to the shop and get me some things for dinner, I was cleaning the house up I must have forgotten,' said Grandpa. 'Yeah sure,' said Syaoran walking down the stairs. 'Hey, I'll come too,' said Sakura rushing down the stairs, 'It's my first time here, maybe I could see some things on the way.' 'Yeah sure,' said Grandpa smiling. Sakura was at the door putting on her shoes while grandpa gave Syaoran the list.  
  
'Come on, lets go,' said Syaoran putting on his thongs, and closing the door behind him. 'So, how do you like it here?' asked Syaoran, walking with his hands in his pockets. 'It's really great, but the air smells a bit like home, you know, the beach,' said Sakura smiling. 'Huh? Don't you know...' said Syaoran shocked. 'Know what?' asked Sakura looking up at him. 'What were you doing in the car?' asked Syaoran. 'I... uh.... I kinda fell asleep,' said Sakura blushing, and rubbing the back of her head. 'Oh,' said Syaoran smiling. 'Wow! She doesn't know bout this place! She'll be so surprised when she sees....' Syaoran thinking was interrupted by a car horn. 'Watch where you're going!' yelled the guy driving away. 'Hey, are you okay?' asked Sakura. 'Huh? Yeah, sorry,' said Syaoran rubbing his head. They ran across the street and crossed the bridge to the other side where all the apartments and shops were.  
  
They both walked on the path and looked at some of the store. Sakura was drooling when she saw the cake shop. 'Oh man, that looks good!' said Sakura smiling, pressing her hand on the window. 'Yeah, I know, they make the best cakes!' said Syaoran smiling at Sakura. They started walking to the grocery store, and they walked in. 'Whoa, this place in huge,' said Sakura looking around. 'Really?' asked Syaoran blushing. They went around the place to get everything they needed.  
  
After they started walking to Grandpa's house and Sakura pasted the cake shop and noticed that they were selling chocolate has well, which reminded her, 'Oh no! The chocolates, if Syaoran doesn't get it, he'll know it's me! Or he'll blame it on Eriol... but still, it's gonna be one of us!' 'Hey Syaoran, can we go in there?' asked Sakura pointing into the shop. 'Yeah sure,' said Syaoran smiling, he was thinking, 'Maybe I should buy Sakura a cake and surprise her! She'll be so happily!' They both walked into the shop and went different ways, Sakura was looking at the Chocolates and Syaoran was looking at the cakes. 'Wow! This place has got the best chocolates ever and there's so much to choose from!' Thought Sakura, eyes sparkling, looking at the range of Chocolates. 'Um... I wonder what Sakura would like.... ahhhh.... There is so much to choose from it's giving me a headache!' said Syaoran, shaking his head  
  
Sakura grabbed a few packets of Chocolates and quickly bought them before Syaoran could see. 'Hey Syaoran, I'll be outside waiting for you okay,' said Sakura taking his bags. 'Huh? You want help?' asked Syaoran. 'Nah, I'll just be out side on the bench,' said Sakura smiling. 'No problem,' said Syaoran. Sakura sat down and watched the couples passing by while Syaoran was still wondering which cakes he should buy. 'Ahhhhh, this is so hard!' said Syaoran Shaking his head. 'Hey, do you need any help?' asked a girl who works there. 'Huh? I was wondering what cakes I should buy, but there so many to choose from! I'm trying to find one for a girl' said Syaoran, blushing.  
  
'Cute! You wanna buy your girlfriend a cake!' said the girl smiling. 'Huh? What... she's not my girlfriend,' said Syaoran, his face heating up. 'Oh, so you like her?' said the girl with a smirk. 'Huh? Well... huh? What am I saying, no way, she's just a friend!' said Syaoran waving his arms in the air. 'Okay, it's a bit obvious you like her (Syaoran dropped his head) but I think you should take this Chocolate cake, it taste great and it's cheap too!' said the girl winking. 'Hey... are you selling me this coz no-one else will buy it?' asked Syaoran. The girl laughed, 'as if, it's always good to make a good impression and I don't want to ruin your chance with a cute girl like that, and besides, everything here is fresh!' 'Okay,' said Syaoran smiling.  
  
He bought the cake and quickly ran outside and picked up a few bags before Sakura saw what he bought. 'Hey, come on, lets go,' said Syaoran smiling. 'Oh yeah,' said Sakura getting up and picking up the rest of the bags. They started walking off to Grandpa's place in silence, smiling and wondering what each expression would look like when they see what they bought for each other.  
  
They both got to Grandpa's house and Syaoran was putting the grocery while Sakura was hiding the chocolates in a little cooler she had brought with her, 'Wow, dad was right, this did come in handy!' She went down stairs ready to eat lunch. 'Sorry guys, I only had chicken nuggets and chips in the fridge,' said grandpa putting the plates on the table. 'No prob Granps,' said Eriol smiling. They all started eating. 'So, Sakura, where's your father?' asked Grandpa. 'Oh, his staying at his friend's house, he wanted to thank you for letting us come,' said Sakura smiling. 'It's nice having company around here,' said Grandpa smiling back, 'and hows your mum, Tomoyo?' 'She's pretty busy these days, but she always tries to make time for me,' said Tomoyo, taking a bite of the nugget. 'Just like my daughter, but she has 5 children to take care of,' said Grandpa. 'Yeah, and they're all girls!' laughed Eriol. Everyone laughed except Tomoyo and Syaoran, who was blushing and Tomoyo said 'Don't be mean!' 'It was only a joke,' said Eriol still laughing.  
  
Skipping till after dinner  
  
After they had eaten everyone help wash the dishes Syaoran said 'Hey, I got something to show you!' 'Okay, what is it?' asked Sakura blushing. Syaoran opened the back sliding door and they both looked out. Sakura Face lit up, cheeks scarlet, eye's sparkling, and she couldn't believe she didn't know how beautiful it was. It was a beach, it was way better then the bay where she always went to, but at home there always was a beach. The moon lit the sky, and the waves were great, a flock of seagulls circled around in the air, it was Fantastic. 'Whoa, this is great, can we go down?' she asked, dazzled by the view. 'Yeah sure, let me get something,' said Syaoran. Sakura slowly walked back and ran up stairs to get her camera. She went back down stairs and saw Syaoran waiting for her, he had a little lantern. 'What's that for?' asked Sakura. 'So it can light the way,' said Syaoran, lighting it up outside. 'Okay,' said Sakura smiling.  
  
They went out the back way, walking on the rocky path, Tomoyo and Eriol not far behind, watching and taping them. When they got to the gate (Grandpa's got this really big backyard that goes all the way to the beach) Syaoran hung the lantern up and opened the gate. He let Sakura walk out first then he closed the door behind him. They walked along the beach, Sakura so happy, her cheeks were always red. 'This is great!' Thought Sakura, 'Me, Syaoran and this lovely beach, can this get any better!' Syaoran stared at Sakura's blushing, he took her hand and she looked at him, and then smiled.  
  
'Wow! That's so cute,' said Tomoyo, taping them. 'Yeah, I guess,' said Eriol looking down and kicking the sand. 'Huh? What's wrong, baby?' asked Tomoyo, finally looking at Eriol. 'It's just, that, your always to busy looking at Sakura and Syaoran, and I was wondering if we'll ever get to do that stuff,' said Eriol looking down. Tomoyo smiled and hugged him and said 'I'm sorry!' Eriol smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek. They sat on the sand and Tomoyo faced the camera to them and Eriol gave her another peck on the cheek and she turned it off. She admired the view with her favourite guy.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran reached the other side of the beach and started walking back, still holding hands, and the water reaching their feet. 'So... Sakura... how do you like it here?' he asked, looking at her. 'This place is great! I can't believe I never knew bout it!' said Sakura smiling, like she did the whole time. 'I know, I was so surprised,' said Syaoran smiling. 'I feel so embarrassed,' said Sakura looking down. 'Don't be, it's your first time here anyway,' said Syaoran. Sakura smiled at him.  
  
'Why do you have the camera with you,' asked Syaoran. 'To take pictures,' said Sakura. Syaoran smiled and grabbed the camera and started taking a few picture of Sakura Chasing him. 'Hey, don't be slack,' said Sakura, trying to get it off him. Syaoran laughed at her and she accidentally tripped over. Syaoran turned around and caught her. 'Huh?' he said. 'I'm so sorry,' she said, slowly lifting up her head. 'Are... are you... are you okay?' asked Syaoran, gazing into Sakura's Emerald eyes. 'Yeah,' she said, slowly and sweetly.  
  
They both lean towards each other, staring into each other's eyes, just bout to kiss but then, 'Hey guys! What are you doing!' said Eriol waving to them. Sakura and Syaoran looked at him, Sakura kinda smiling and Syaoran had a pissed looked on his face. Tomoyo put her hand over her face, shock her head and said 'Always ruining the most perfect moments.' 'Nothing,' said Sakura, walking up to them. Eriol stood up and Syaoran put him in a head lock and gave him a noggie and said 'Eriol's out with his girlfriend! How sweet!' Syaoran let go and opened the gate and took the lantern. Sakura and Tomoyo were walking behind Eriol and Syaoran. 'Sorry, bout Eriol,' said Tomoyo quietly. 'It's okay,' said Sakura smiling.  
  
They were just about to walk inside then Syaoran said, 'Hey guys, sit outside on the table, I'll get something to eat.' They sat on the table and Syaoran wen inside and got out the cake he had bought and plates and forks and brought it out side. He opened the box and they all looked at the chocolate cake. Syaoran cut it and gave everyone a slice. 'This taste great!' said Tomoyo, her mouth full. 'Yeah,' said Eriol, taking another bite. 'Is this cake from the shop?' asked Sakura, taking a bite. Syaoran nodded, his mouth was full.  
  
Later on, after they all had a show, Sakura and Tomoyo were in there room, and Syaoran and Eriol were in the other. 'This was a great day, don't you think?' asked Tomoyo pulling the covers over her. 'Yeah, perfect,' said Sakura, smiling, then she turned off the lamp and fell asleep.  
  
So what do you think, sorry if this is long, I think my next one will be smaller, rr and no flames k, cya 


	6. the new girl

Heya, this is my 6th chapter, yay! It's pretty short, coz I can't think of much to say, so yeah, this is the last chapter so yeah, hope u like it...  
  
On Thursday  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sat down in class. 'Yesterday was so cool!' said Sakura to Tomoyo. 'Yeah, I know, did you giving him the Chocolates?' asked Tomoyo, waiting for Eriol to come in. 'Yeah, two boxes, his going to love it!' said Sakura happily. 'What bout the other chocolates you bought from the Shop, on Tuesday?' asked Tomoyo, laying her head on the table. 'I'm giving it to him today, it's in my bag,' said Sakura smiling. Suddenly Eriol and Syaoran burst into the room and Ran to the desk, both making a huge fuss over who sits where. Sakura and Tomoyo were shocked coz they never did this before. The teacher can into the room and yelled 'Eriol and Syaoran!!! Hurry up and sit down!!!'  
  
They both sat in there normal spots, Syaoran's face went pale and the teacher said calmly, 'Good morning class, we have a new student, please make Meiling Li feel welcome, now choose any seat you want to sit in, AND HURRY UP!' She walked over to the table right next to Syaoran and smiled at him, he sank into his chair. Sakura was a sad by this, because he sank into his chair, to her it meant that he liked her. The whole lesson she starred at them, talking, laughing and Meiling touching his shoulder. 'Look at those two,' Sakura over heard Mami say, the girl that sat next to Sakura, behind Meiling, 'they look like their in love!' Sakura's heart sank, could it be true, has Syaoran fallen in love with this new girl? 'Hey, what wrong, Sakura?' asked Tomoyo. 'Nothing,' said Sakura scribbling on her paper. 'Hey, you know, I can tell if something is wrong, so tell me,' said Tomoyo, very concerned. 'I'll tell you later,' said Sakura, staring at Syaoran's head.  
  
During recess Sakura sat down with Eriol and Tomoyo, and every time they did what couple did, Sakura would get all sad. 'Huh? Sakura, what wrong?' asked Tomoyo letting go of Eriol. Sakura was just bout to speak but then Syaoran and Meiling came, Meiling hugging his arm and Syaoran smiling. 'Hey guys,' said Syaoran. 'Hey,' said everyone back to him. 'You know, this is Meiling Li, the new girl in our class,' said Syaoran smiling happily. Sakura couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. 'Hey, I'm Tomoyo, and this is my boyfriend, Eriol,' said Tomoyo smiling. Sakura looked up but couldn't say a word. 'Uh, This is Sakura, she's very shy,' said Syaoran, his smile wiped off is face. Sakura gave a weak smile. 'Well nice to meet you, come on Syaoran, let's go,' said Meiling, tugging on Syaoran arm. 'Okay, see ya,' said Syaoran he walked away.  
  
Sakura dropped her head and Tomoyo said 'oh, so that's it.' Sakura nodded, she was too sad to say anything, all the things she had done, all the money she spent was for nothing. 'Next time I'm not going to obsesses so much,' she thought. 'Sakura, Meiling is his...' Eriol was interrupted up the yelling of a teacher, 'Get your asses to class!' They started walking off. Sakura looking down at the floor, Tomoyo felt really bad, she didn't take too much notice of Eriol. 'Oh Sakura, don't worry bout it,' said Tomoyo.  
  
They sat in class and had the teacher that was crying, 'My pet hamster died, Whaaaaaa-Haaaaaa!' 'Why is she crying, I should be the one crying, Stupid Syaoran!' thought Sakura, playing around with her pencil. 'You Tomoyo, maybe I should write like a good bye letter, you know, so I don't have to waste my time,' said Sakura, looking down. 'Aw... Sakura...' said Tomoyo looking down at her sad friend, her head lying on her book, starring at Syaoran and Meiling, 'Are you sure you want to do this?' 'Yeah, there's no point anyway,' said Sakura, bored, 'Help me think of an excuse not to give him chocolates. 'Say you've moved on,' said Tomoyo looking at the laughing Syaoran. 'Yeah, like I moved houses!' said Sakura, suddenly full of energy. She took a piece of paper and wrote:  
  
To my Dearest Syaoran  
  
I'm very sad to say that I'm moving Away from here and this is my last Time I'll be giving you chocolates, I'll miss you very much  
  
Lots of Love  
Your secret admirer  
  
'That's sweet,' said Tomoyo, smiling. 'Yeah, and I got the Chocolates I bought when we were at Grandpa's place, I can't believe it's the last one,' said Sakura, folding it up. 'Are you sure you want to do this, I mean, they might just be really close friends,' said Tomoyo. 'Doubt it,' said Sakura, finally smiling. Tomoyo was a bit concerned that she was smiling, that was the first time she ever made a fake smile look so real. Sakura started  
  
After school, At Syaoran's house.  
  
Sakura walked home alone that day. She looked down thinking bout Syaoran, telling herself not to cry, but one tear fell down her cheek onto the card. She could hear Meiling's voice from inside. Sakura place the chocolates on the floor, knocked on the door and ran off.  
  
Syaoran opened the door and saw the chocolate and picked it up. He read the label and smiled. Sakura was home alone that day, she tried not to cry, but the tears just kept coming down. She heard the door bell ring. She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and got up. She opened the door but no one was there. She looked down and saw a box of chocolates and a note attach to it, she picked it up and it read:  
  
Just for you  
  
She looked up and saw Syaoran coming out of his hiding spot smiling. Sakura face lit up and she ran to him and jumped into his arms, where she always longed to be, 'I love you, Syaoran,' she said happily, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
When he saw the chocolates, he knew it was her since that was the only place that sold the chocolates, and on the way running to Sakura's house, he thought it was a bit obvious that the admirer was Sakura, and he loved her with all his heart.  
  
Sakura found out that Meiling was his cousin; she hadn't noticed that they had the same last names, Sakura was the happiest person in the world and she loved Syaoran to bits.  
  
So what did you think of my story, it's the last one, so yeah, I'm making a new one soon so watch out for that! I hope you enjoyed my story. RR and no flames, cya 


End file.
